


May I Have This Dance?

by astromanced



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing School AU, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship at some point, Fluff, Happy Ending, I just wanted an excuse to write these two dancing alright, I love them so much, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromanced/pseuds/astromanced
Summary: Yuuma's usual dance lesson ends up being different upon meeting the new guy who is bound to change his life in the most unexpected of ways.
Relationships: VY2 Yuuma/YOHIOloid (Vocaloid)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karibear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karibear/gifts).



Dancing had always been a part of both of their lives.

For one of them it was used as a form of remaining connected to the past, of not forgetting. At least, that was it was about at first. Soon it stopped being so much about serving this purpose, and more about his passion. Yuuma's life was on the dance stage. Everything for him was on the way the perfectly put-together music notes surrounded him, and the way they guided his every move across the polished wooden floor. How he would be able to get get a grip on others’ lifestyles; to feel as if he was a duke in a fancy ball in his palace, dancing waltz amongst the royalty in expensive and skillfully-made attires under crystalline chandeliers, or to see how the celebrations of countrymen commenced, or how their festivals used to be in the past. How the lower class people would gather outside, enjoying the nature with traditional instruments and fires, dancing together in a circle to the loud music, basking in the warm Summer breeze. To forget their worries about what tomorrow will bring, even for just a moment. 

For the other, it was but some kind of chore; a necessity, something he needed to know if he wanted to do the thing _he_ loved the most. Musical theater was something that allowed him to take a break for reality. It let him get immersed in another, different world, to travel among the centuries and get into other people's shoes. To see how individuals from the past behaved, what kind of clothes they wore and learn about their daily lives. He loved performing, and he loved seeing the joyous faces his performances brought to the audience even more. He would do anything to be able to do just that, even if it meant facing head-first his own insecurities.

And that’s exactly what he did. Standing outside of the small yet intimidating building with the big windows, he let his gaze move from his feet to the door in front of him and, after wiping his damp palms on his shirt, he took a deep breath and got inside.

The first time they met had been in a crowded room full of students. Some were old, while some others new. Him being the latter, his first instinct was to talk to someone - meeting new people was a key to making his experience there more pleasant, after all. He let his eyes wander around the room looking for a potential friend, hoping to relieve the ball of anxiety in his chest. Noticing the person closest to him, he quietly walked over and proceeded to shyly poke him on the shoulder. 

When the other turned, he got the chance to see his features more clearly. His eyes were a pretty shade of green and, at a second look, he also had a great bone structure and a rather nice tan. _He had a really nice face, altogether._ Compared to him, he was shorter and slimmer; delicate, almost. 

“Hey there! It’s nice to meet you. My name is Yohio but uh, Hio is fine.” He paused for a second before his hand jutted out at the other. “Nice to meet you. What’s your name, if you don’t mind me asking.” It didn’t take him long to realise that due to his nervousness he had managed to say ‘nice to meet you’ twice. He mentally facepalmed at his stupidity; so much for saying that he’d have confidence.

When he finished his - rather clumsy - introduction he paused, waiting for the other’s response. “Yuuma, nice to meet you,” the other said, extending his hand at him, “welcome”.

Hio’s mind was racing. His thoughts were going a thousand miles per second, trying to imagine every possible outcome of this conversation. He took a quiet breath in an attempt to calm his nerves, before giving his hand to the other. _Yuuma._ He usually had a hard time remembering names at first, but he’d try his best to remember this one. 

“So, you may have figured it out already, but I’m new here.” He started, doing his very best not to let this conversation go downhill. “You see, my dream is to be a musical actor, but dancing isn’t my strong suit. Kind of need to know how to dance, though, so here I am, I suppose.” He let out a breathy laugh in order to calm himself, feeling a mixture of fear and embarrassment overflowing him. His mind was practically screaming at him to back off, to leave and abort whatever he was doing. But he insisted still. “Have you been here for a while, or are you new as well?” he asked, despite feeling like he partially knew the answer. Noticing that the other was comfortable talking with some people, he could assume that he wasn’t new. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to be sure, though.

 _Musical actor, hm?_ This shouldn’t surprise Yuuma as much as it did, especially considering that some of his own friends wanted to pursue a career in musical theater in the future. “That’s interesting,” he commented, seemingly not paying much attention to the other’s obvious embarrassment. “Also don’t worry about not being good; you’re in good hands,” he said, offering a polite smile to the other. “And to answer your question, yes, I have indeed been here for a while.” Yuuma paused and took a quiet breath, akin to the ones public speakers took to ease anxiety and stress. Then, he spoke again. “So, have you ever taken dance lessons before?” 

After hearing Yuuma’s answer, Hio found himself to calm down significantly. His mind and thoughts slowed down, and he had hopes that maybe it wouldn’t go as bad, after all. “Yeah! I did a bit of tap dancing back in middle school for a play I was in. I accidentally end up hurting my ankle, though, and had to give up the role. So it’s been a while since the last time I took dance classes. He paused for a moment, as if was contemplating about something, before saying, “if you don’t mind me asking, how long have you been dancing?” 

Yuuma paused, as if thinking. “I’ve been dancing for seven years now,” he responded. Even for a fleeting second, he considered attempting to continue the conversation, but their instructor’s voice interrupted him.

“Alright, gather round, you all!”

  
Yuuma glanced at the new guy, Hio, before directing his attention back at the instructor and going over to stand closer to his group. It was time for the lesson to start.

-

The first time they danced together had been some time later in this very class, on one of these lessons, among the rest of the students. Right before the song began, they took a bit of time adjusting their positions. Yuuma held one of Hio’s hands, while planting his free palm on the other’s shoulder. His moves were precise and calculated, and his touch was steady, in contrast to Hio’s trembling hand placed on Yuuma’s waist. When they were ready, Hio glanced around at the other people, before letting out a shaky breath. ‘It’s not that bad, it’s going to be alright,’ he mentally told himself. No longer than a minute later, the music began.

Their first dance could be considered rather awkward but not that bad overall. He soon started feeling more at ease, letting the other guide him back to the rhythm whenever he lost a step. It went much more smoothly than he expected, save for a few times Hio stepped on Yuuma’s foot, or some others when he gripped his hand just a little too tightly. Still, the other said nothing; he didn’t complain, and gave him a reassuring smile to let him now that it was alright. When the song was over he took a step back, retracting his hands, and making sure to avoid making a fool of himself. Yuuma offered a thumbs up, something that Hio responding with a small smile to.

-

Their second dance had been on the big stage of the place the national dance competition was held in. This time they were alone, they didn’t have anyone to offer moral support and help them feel at ease other than the teacher accompanying them, who was currently sitting _somewhere_ among the audience. They were currently waiting backstage for the pair currently competing to finish their appearance, and they were next. They were occupying two chairs, sitting next to each other. They didn’t talk, letting the cheers and the presenter’s booming voice fill the silence between them.

Hio was no newbie in performing in front of large crowds, but this certainly had to be one of the most nerve wracking moments of his life. He let his eyes wander around the room, letting it ultimately fall on the clock on the opposite side of the room. Time didn’t seem to do any favours, as the hands on the clock seemed to go on agonisingly slow, almost as if laughing at him and making everything go on slow motion. Before even thinking about doing it, he felt his foot move, tapping against the tiled floor. So immersed was he in his own thoughts, that he didn’t notice Yuuma placing his hand atop his own. Upon feeling the warmth he looked up at Yuuma, feeling himself calm down a bit when he saw the other give him a smile accompanied by a soft squeeze of his hand.

He went to say something, but the presenter’s voice calling them on stage interrupted him. He glanced at the thin wall separating them from the stage and the crowd and turned back at Yuuma, who gave him a quick nod, followed by both of them standing up and getting out. 

When they showed up on stage the previous cheers and chatters started dying down, crowd waiting for them to take their places. Similarly to the first time, Yuuma’s hand went on Hio’s shoulder - almost habitually at this point - while his other hand went to grab Hio’s own. In turn, Hio’s free hand went to hold Yuuma’s waist. When they were ready, the song started.

The room’s silence was quickly replaced by the orchestra’s playing, perfectly-placed notes swirling around the room like pigeons freed from their cage, rhythm guiding the two on the stage. They did as practiced; first two slow steps, followed by two quick and ending with another slow step, along with some lifts and figures in between. Though this time, it was vastly different. This sight couldn’t be compared to their first dance - not by a long shot. Their moves were balletic and graceful; it was almost as if they were walking on clouds. Their first time had been full of mistakes, amateurish moves and stiff posture. Now every move was calculated, every muscle on their bodies was to fulfill a certain part. Even their face muscles were practiced enough to stay in character.

Hio’s gaze never left Yuuma’s the whole time. For as long as they were dancing he lost track of time. It didn’t feel as if they were on the stage participating in a competition anymore; those minutes it was just them. No critics, or huge crowds watching them. The nervousness previously enveloping him had completely slithered away by now, and had been replaced with a strange calmness.

Yuuma’s expression seems as still as ever, face donning its usual cool and concentrated mask. This time, however, isn’t like the rest. Because _this time_ , Yuuma’s face seems to hide something; a subtle softness that wasn’t visible to the just everyone. To be able to see it, one would have to look deep into his eyes, for they were _the mirror of the soul._ That was the quote he would sometimes use during their late night conversations at the beach, under the dark blanket of the sky decorated with the specks of light called stars.

Hio couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it was, but there was something about him that night, _something_ that made his heart flutter and his breath catch. He was mesmerizing, and Hio couldn’t take his eyes off of him. That was the day he realised that Yuuma would be someone really important to him.

As the realisation dawned on him, Hio felt his eyes widening ever so slightly. His first thought was to try his best to ignore the erratic pounding of his heart, reverberating up to his ears now, by sparing tiny, subtle glances around the room. The orchestra, the crowd, everything. He wanted his gaze to be everywhere else but this pair of green eyes that drawed him in like moth to flame.

He didn’t know exactly how much time it passed, but eventually the song ended, its finish following a row of applause. The pair turned to the crowd and, after taking a deep bow, returned backstage.

-

Their third dance had been on their wedding.

Months of stress and preparation had finally paid off. Even some _hours_ before the ceremony, Hio could still be found fussing over details, as well as pretty much anything he wasn’t in charge of. _What if the place wasn’t decorated with the correct flowers? What if their best man forgets the rings? What if something goes wrong with the catering?_

A thousand concerns through his head, adding to the force he was tapping his foot against the ground with as he was waiting for his hair to be brushed and braided by the person who would walk him down the aisle. 

“Stop moving, will you? Or else I’m afraid you’ll have to see Yuuma with hair that looks like you were fighting with someone before the ceremony,” Sweet Ann commented. It wasn’t an actual scold; her tone was playful, similar to the one she used to cheer him up and help him calm down when he was a kid. Hio tries to laugh, but ends up letting out a soft sigh.

“What’s wrong, darling? Nervous?”

Hio sighed. “It just...it feels as if this isn’t real.”

“What isn’t real?”

“The whole thing...getting married to him. It kind of feels like there is something we haven’t gotten taken care of, _something_ that will go wrong last moment. Maybe Li will forget the rings, or maybe the decorations won’t be like we wanted them to. Maybe someone will stand up and say that they object and mess up everything or…”

Ann stopped what she was doing, and went to sit next to Hio. She leaned forwards, a gesture used to show him that she was present, that she was paying attention to him. “Or what?”

Hio paused. “What if he has regretted it?”

“Oh dear,” Ann placed a hand on his shoulder, an action that managed to comfort him, even a little bit. “None of this is going to happen! Yuuma loves you a lot, you know? Don’t tell him, but he’s been talking about you all day! Never thought that this guy could talk so much,” she said with a little laugh, something Hio mirrored. “Everything is going to be okay,” she told him, “we’ve done our best to sure that it will.” 

Hio’s previously lowered gaze left the ground, now looking at Ann’s face. The picture of Yuuma gushing about him to them was enough to put a smile on his face. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

With that, Ann went back to braiding and styling Hio’s hair. When she was done, she patted him slightly on the shoulder, exclaiming ‘there we go’ and then proceeded to bring him his blazer and help him wear it. After Hio did so, he had her help him tighten his tie a bit more, and then put on some cologne as a last minute detail. 

“Look at you,” Ann murmured, “my little boy is all grown up. It feels like yesterday when you were a little boy, unsure of what he’d do and who will he become and now...You have achieved so many things, darling. I’m so proud of you.”

Both of them took a deep, steading breath; it wouldn’t do to be in tears before the ceremony even starts. Hio and Sweet Ann looked at each other and, after a minute or two, left the apartment to head to the place the wedding was taking place.

When they arrived at their destination and got off the car driving them there, the two linked arms and, when the doors opened, proceeded to walk down the aisle.

\- 

After the ceremony was over the couple, along with their friends and families headed over to the dance house the wedding reception was to take place.

When they entered, they were welcomed with a pleasantly warm atmosphere; joy practically radiated in all of the place like a strong perfume, and smiles were present in everyone’s faces. It made sense; for some they may have been friends or relatives, while for others colleagues or classmates. They were surrounded by people who cared and who were happy for them - that much was certain.

They talked with everyone; walking around from table to table, having people wishing them a happy life, and simply chatting with them. Everything was perfect and went as planned; even the food was on point. When it came to organising just about anything, Hio was the best person to ask; he would meticulously look over everything that had to be done, and make sure everything was precise. Needless to say, this time wasn’t an exception. He even hired the highest-rating chefs in the district, asking them to make their best dishes.

There was hardly anything one could speak badly of; from the stark white covers on the tables and chairs, and the red roses adorning each table, to the food and music, there was nothing that could be described as anything less than flawless.

Everything was going smoothly. After giving everyone enough time to talk and get food, it was time for dancing to begin. The room started to gradually get dimmer, until the only source of light were the soft led lights on the walls. Hio and Yuuma got up from their table, and headed to the dancefloor. 

The two got to their positions - a habit by now - and the song started. The moment the music filled the room, the chatters died down, attention now directed to the couple. This time, one could say that they were just as good - or even better - than the previous time when it came to technique. After years of knowing each other and dancing together, they had learned more about the other. As of now, they didn’t even need to think about their steps. Both of them let the other, as well as the music, guide them around. 

During the song, Hio seemed to lose track of time once again. Such things were a frequent occurrence when dancing with Yuuma, he found over the last few years. They kept dancing, steps light as if walking on clouds, careful not to step with too much force and fall; fall from cloud nine they were currently on and find that none of this is true, that this is simply a dream like the ones Hio would often have, and that his mind is playing cruel tricks on him once more.

Except it wasn’t. _All of this is very much real_ , he told himself, _this is reality._ But ah, it was hard to believe when, even for just a few minutes, he stopped having any connection to the real world, his eyes glued to Yuuma’s mesmerising green gaze, rendered completely spellbound. It reminded him one of the reasons he managed to fall deeper in love with him every day. Despite his usually aloof and quiet demeanour, there was a lot hiding in those green eyes. A flurry of emotions and feelings only a perspective person could distinguish.

Maybe that’s what drew him to the other; a heart of gold and a wonderful inner world hidden underneath a mask of indifference. Individuals like him, in Hio’s opinion, are the ones who often call out to you, albeit in their own way, to approach them and discover the treasure lying underneath.

Only when the song finish did he returned back to reality. He _did_ return, and the first thing he saw was the gentle smile apparent on Yuuma’s lips. _His smile is contagious,_ Hio could swear as he felt himself returning a warm smile on his own as the guests broke out into a round of applause. 

-

A sigh left Hio’s lips. How long has he been sitting here, even? He doesn’t remember. All he knows is that he got lost in his thoughts - a frequent occurrence, especially nowadays - and didn’t realise how much time has passed. The feeling of nostalgia had already started to settle in; the familiar gentle melancholy and almost subtle weight on his chest took their respective places. He sighed once more.

“Hio?”

The sound of a gruff voice behind him made him turn his head. There was standing Yuuma, looking at him. Hio smiled. He hadn’t changed one bit in the last decades; maybe his voice had got deeper and rougher, maybe his hair whitened and his shoulders, weighed down by the burden of all those years on his back, weren’t as straight as they used to be, but he is still the same in Hio’s eyes. After all this time, Yuuma still looked at him with the same love and devotion he has since practically forever now.

“Yuuma,” Hio smiled.

The other walked over to the couch Hio was sitting. His steps were slow and careful as to avoid falling down and hurting himself, but he did it. He sat down, muttering a quiet ‘ouch’ at the sound of his bones cracking. Then, he put a hand on Hio’s shoulder.

“Anything wrong, dear?”

“Oh no, it’s nothing. I was just...thinking.”

“About what?”

Hio’s eyes turned to look at Yuuma’s own. “Do you remember our first dance?”

“Of course I do,” he said, “is that even a question? That was how we met.”

A chuckle escaped Hio’s lips. “Indeed. Guess life has an odd way of bringing people together, hm? The newbie and the dance prodigy.”

Yuuma shook his head. “Look at you, though. Look at how much you improved over the years. You did have it in you, after all.”

“Well, I suppose I did.”

The sat in silence for a bit, Yuuma’s arm hanging over Hio’s shoulders, pulling him close.

“Hey,” Hio started, “do you remember the dance competition? In our class years?”

“I do.”

“That was...that was when I realised. That you were someone special, I mean.”

The other didn’t turn his head, opting to hold Hio’s own hand with his own, instead. “It was?”

“Yeah.”

“Of course, it makes sense. After that you started talking to me way more than usual. And you were more friendly, and offered to help. And...everything, really. My god, how could I be this oblivious?” 

That was enough to cause Hio to let out a laugh. “...I don’t suppose I need to ask you about our wedding, do I?”

“Of course not, how could I...how could I forget making the best decision I’ve ever made?”

Hio couldn’t help but smile at that. “Everything was so beautiful that day...we did stress out about it a lot, though,” he chuckled, “and the dance. It was so _nice_. And to think that I was nervous to dance with you at first, heh.”

Some minutes passed and none of them said anything. Silence ensued, the only sound being their breathing. “The dancing...never thought I’d say it, but I miss it. I miss these days quite a bit nowadays.”

At that, Yuuma stood up. “Get up,” he said, extending his hand to Hio. The other, albeit a little confused, grabbed his hand and was helped up. Hand in hand, the two moved over to the dining room, where they had more space. Then Yuuma, still grasping onto the Hio’s hand, spoke up.

“May I have this dance?”

Hio squeezed his hand. “You may.”

And so, they danced. They danced their fourth dance in the middle of a quiet room, with neither music, nor people around. They were alone, and the only sound that could be heard was Yuuma’s low voice, humming to the beat of their favourite song, _their song._

This time around, their dance wasn’t full of fervour, with intense gazes and fancy moves and lifts, neither did it have the natural nerves of dancing with your person after - officially - uniting their lives, and being ready to walk the walk of life with each other. Now it was nothing but calm; a stillness betraying years spent together. Without stopping, Hio rested his head on Yuuma’s shoulder. They didn’t even follow a set of steps properly right now, instead preferring to do what was more comfortable for them at that moment. Hio closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy Yuuma’s soothing - though run-down from the years - voice.

 _Yes, that was nice._ For some minutes, Hio managed to forget about the present, letting his mind travel back to their first meeting. That day at the dance school that would change their lives in the most unexpected of ways, and then the competition and the realisation. His thoughts went on, to their wedding, to them dancing and celebrating. 

Once again, he found himself thinking about it and _once again,_ he felt content. He truly was grateful of finding such a supportive and loving partner, and he wouldn’t trade him for the world. 

When Yuuma finished the song he didn’t move. He stayed still, his own arms moving to embrace him. The other reciprocated, a creased hand going to wrap itself around his waist, while the other went upwards, holding the back of Hio’s head and pulling him close. The two stayed like that for quite a while, happy to simply be enveloped in each other’s warmth, and feeling a sense of security no other could provide.

“You do know that I love you, right?” Yuuma spoke. He felt Hio giving a small nod.

“I love you too.”

“Truly?”

“Until the end of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to @karibear for the amazing Hio interpretation
> 
> Also thought to mention that the first dialogue between Hio and Yuuma was heavily based on our Vy2Hio roleplay.
> 
> Also happy birthday again, friend. <3


End file.
